


Just think about it

by Layla_Fae



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, murder myster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: The victim was Huang Jisoo, age 24. She was murdered in her home on February 17th, at 11:46 AM. And she caught it all on audiotape.A gruesome murder of a wealthy man’s wife takes place and it seemed to make more questions arise than answers. The killer has not been found yet, leading the case to be placed with private detective Oh Sehun to solve. There are six suspects involved overall: only one of them knows what exactly happened that brutal night, but all of them played a part in the events that led to it.





	Just think about it

The victim was Huang Jisoo, age 24. She was murdered in her home on February 17th, at 11:46 AM. And she caught it all on audio tape.

The case was introduced to him three months later with no revelation from the police on who the killer was. They were at a standstill in a cold case that they had to eventually close it. 

Detective Oh Sehun didn’t work for the police though. He was a private eye who led his own investigations that were brought forth to him by his reaching out clients. Clients who put their faith into the local authority’s hands in hope to find answers to the tragedies that have occurred into their lives came to him when they have been wronged and their faith had been destroyed. This case was brought forth by a man named Kim Junmyeon that lived outside of town. He was the older brother to the murder victim. 

He came to Sehun’s office on a rainy late evening. He rushed in and followed up the steps behind Sehun’s secretary. Sehun was at his desk, drinking the coffee his secretary just made him, despite the fact it was late at night. He just recently got off a case that involved some disturbing details that were lingering on mind longer than it normally. He needed the caffeine to stay up throughout the night. He didn’t really want to sleep.

The detective watched him come up, shaking slightly from his heavily camped coat. He removed the gloves from his hands while his secretary left them, closing the door behind her. Sehun continued to watched the man carefully, trying to evaluate him and his character before hearing his voice. He was easy on the eyes, and Sehun was instantly on guard but open. 

“Hello.” The man introduced himself, extending his arm out. “I’m Kim Junmyeon.” 

“Hello.” Sehun shook his hand and stood up from his chair behind his desk. Junmyeon’s hands were cold against his skin, but smooth and silky feeling. “Detective Oh Sehun.” 

Junmyeon’s smile was wide, showing all of his straight white teeth. His skin was pale and he was dressed in a white oxford shirt and black slacks. He was a preppy boy. 

Junmyeon didn’t tell him the problem he had on his hands first. He looked down to the floor as his smiled shrunk down and cleared his throat. He’s awkward.

“Please sit. Make yourself comfortable.” Sehun waved his hands to the seats in front of him. Junmyeon only moved then, telling him that the man who obedient, usually doesn’t perform tasks unless told to do so. He settled himself down in the leather seat and breathed in. He was uncomfortable. He didn’t want to be here. No one did really. 

“So, what brings you to my office today, Mr. Kim?” Sehun decided to save him.

Junmyeon looked back up to him with darken and deeper eyes than before. He looked tired and emotionlessly numb. It was a look Sehun had seen many times before with his clients. What he hadn’t see before is a client of his bringing out a thin, shattered screen phone from his slack pant’s pocket. 

“I need you to listen to this.” Junmyeon pressed play and set the phone on his desk between them. 

The recording was disturbing to say the least. It started out with instant yelling, like it began in the middle of a raging argument. The women was angry and the distant yet loud male voice was just as mad. The woman eventually began to cry, calling him every name in the book with hurt in her voice, before begging him not to go. The man stopped yelling and a door slammed. Her crying turned to quiet whimpers and sobs. She kept asking why over and over again, like she was lost. She kept saying that there had to be a way out. There just had to be a way out. 

Sehun was about to ask Junmyeon why the hell he was listening to this till there was a sudden gasped of pure fear on the recording. The sound of the woman standing came and then she asked for who was there. She was scared. The air between them became tense. 

She called out again, before asking if Tao was there, whoever that was. She moved, bare feet lightly stepping on wooden floors. It was dead silent for a long phase before she gasped again, her following scream afterward being cut off by the sound of the phone moving with soft sudden thumbs, right before the recording ended. 

“What is this?” Sehun asked him once he took the phone off the desk he placed it on earlier. 

“It’s my sister and her husband Tao the night she died.” Junmyeon explained. 

Sehun thought for a moment before signing deeply and leaning back into his chair. “How did she die?” 

“She was stabbed over twenty times.” Junmyeon sounded like a battered old man. “The police said that she tried to get away, but they got her first. Then they grabbed her body around to the kitchen for some reason. They never could understand why.” 

Sehun thought about it before pursing his lips and signing. He didn’t tell Junmyeon what he thought about it, even though he could tell by the look on his face that he wanted to know. 

“How do you have this recording?” Sehun finally asked him the big question.

“She was recording this herself. That was her phone. She was secretly recording it so she could show the therapist that she and her husband met for marriage counseling. She never mention it before to me.” Junmyeon explained. 

“The counseling or the secretly recording her husband without his knowledge?” Sehun inquired. 

“Both. They kept it to themselves. When the police asked Tao about it, he said it was her way of framing him to be the bad guy in everything.” Junmyeon’s tone turned sour. “To rat him out, like a kid being a tattletale.”

Sehun could clearly see how Junmyeon felt about his late sister’s husband then. It wasn’t in the best way, and he was willing to bet it was like that even before the murder. The older man had a mean darkness in his eyes, one that was heated in resentment and rage. 

“Was the recording turned into the police as evidence?” Sehun questioned him further. 

“Yeah, but they gave it back once they closed the case, which was really weird to me.” Junmyeon admitted. “They only returned the phone, but not the knife or any of her clothing.” 

Sehun hummed at that. 

“Why would they do that?” Junmyeon sounded as if he was pulling a risky move with him. 

“What did the police label it as?” He asked Junmyeon, not wanting to answer his question. He knew the reaction wouldn’t be good. 

“They rolled her death off as suicide.”

“That’s shitty.” 

“It really is.” Junmyeon agreed. 

“Did they have any evidence to back it up?” 

“I don’t know if they did, but it bogus either way. She didn’t kill herself.”

“How do you know?” Sehun challenged him softly. “Are you sure she wasn’t mentally unstable?”

“No. Why would she be?” Junmyeon shot him back defensively. He kept his tone contained though.

“On the tape she repeatedly states that there has to be a way out...” Sehun was thinking to himself more at this point. “They might use that as their reasoning. Just so they don’t have to take the fall of an unsolved murder.” 

“Investigations didn’t last longer than two weeks.” Junmyeon informed him. He was near tears. 

Sehun didn’t respond to that immediately. If investigations last longer than three days for murder trails, it means that the police were more than lost and lacking evidences. They were struggling to find applaudable suspects and any kind of motives towards the victim. That and it seems like there was a possible force from the husband to give an answer to him and probably the public as well, before the new broke out from the city limits and caused a lot more attention. They just gave the best guess they could and called it a day. Sehun was defiantly not sleeping tonight. 

“Has the husband in the tape been investigated?” Sehun asked him.

“Yeah. They say that he was at the strip joint he was leaving her for at the time.” 

Sehun hummed in response, thinking again for a second before going on with questioning. 

“Where did this happen?” 

“Their home.”

“What town?” 

Junmyeon told him. 

“That’s not too far from here. Why haven’t I heard anything about this before now?”

“Tao runs a huge law firm. He threaten to sue all the media outlets if they talked about the case.”

That told Sehun a lot right there. Tao is private man who doesn’t want his family business out in the public. Understandable, but extremely shady. He’s offended and afraid of being labeled as a widow by the community. Widows don’t make good lawyers apparently. His pride is possibly more damaged than his heart. 

Sehun breathed deeply again. He could feel Junmyeon watch him as he looked off in thought. He knew the man was nervous. This was his first time reaching for help, but he was still deathly afraid of being turned away. He was already abandoned by the local police. He was desperate for help now. 

“What exactly do you want me to do?” Sehun finally asked the other man in the room.

“I want you to solve this damn case.” Junmyeon told him with slight firm force. It wasn’t anger behind it though. It was desperation, a need. 

“Will I be paid even if I don’t?” 

“Only if you show that you put in effort.” 

Sehun smirked slightly. “What? Am I one of your students now?”

Junmyeon looked at him for a solid moment before letting himself smile with line corner of his mouth. His eyes were tired and stressed but they somewhat brighten then.

“How did you know that I was a teacher?” 

“You dress like one but you’re not as arrogant as any other profession like a doctor or accountant.” Sehun explained to him. “You’re a professor at that, right?”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon looked at him truly amazed. His eyes were fully bright. They sparkled when he genuinely smiled. Sehun liked that. 

“What do I teach?” Junmyeon played with him.

Sehun thought about it. “Psychology?”

“Close.” Junmyeon smiled more at him. “Philosophy.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Sehun signed in a huffed laugh. Junmyeon openly laughed at him. He was very handsome, beautiful even. Sehun decided he liked the boy then. 

Sehun drove up into the northern part of the county the next day. He arrived earlier in the morning to a cheap motel and booked his room for the week. He dropped his stuff off and headed to the next town over. It was about a fifteen minute drive that felt too long for that earlier in the morning. He needed coffee. 

He arrived into town eventually and drove straight to the home of the Huang, the crime site really. The house was located in a plush neighbor and was rather large for a married couple with no children. There were no cars in the driveway, which meant no one was home. Door was locked when he tried it. He swore under his breath. 

He went next door then. Junmyeon had told him earlier that the neighbors called the police multiple times through the last year for noise complaints from the couple’s fighting. Sehun kept that at the back of his mind as he walked over the neighbors’ home. It was still early in the morning, and he guessed that he was his wake up call when it took a minute for someone to answer the door. It was a women in a robe. 

She opened the door. “Hello. Can I help you?”

“Hello. I’m sorry for waking you.” Sehun put on his best friendly smile. “I’m Private Detective Oh Sehun and I was just wondering if I could ask you some questions regarding to what happen to your neighbor a few months ago.” He gesture to the house side theirs. 

The woman glared at him instantly, putting a hand on her hip. “All I have to say is that I’m happy that the damn bitch is dead.” She growled at him aggressively before slamming the door right in his face. He was hoping it would go over better than that. 

Sehun left soon after that lovely encounter and drove over to the firm that Tao owned along with a partner named Park Chanyeol. It was the biggest firm in the northern part of the state and one of the most successful in this part of the country. It built the town into the wealthy center it was today. Makes sense that they wouldn’t want the murder to be publicized. That still doesn’t excuse it though. Jisoo deserves justice, despite however her husband might differ. 

He pulled into the parking lot. The weather was still somewhat foggy and damp from the heavy rain last night and made the wind chiller than it should be for the season. Sehun tighten his coat and walked in, tossing his shoulder bag over. The firm was high class with a waterfall built into the wall in the entryway and had fancy lookalike marble titles. It smelled like wealth and he didn’t like it. His nostrils flared. 

The girl at the desk greeted him with a trained and fake smile. “How can I help you today, sir?” 

“I need to speak with Mr. Haung Tao.” 

He sees the girl stiffen in stance, mouth open wide. She’s glanced to the left, as if she was trying to caught someone attention before turning back to him. He saw movement from his side vision coming towards him.

“I’m sorry, sir. Mr. Haung is out at the time being.” She recited her lines perfect as the form from his peripheral finally comes close enough to him. 

“Hello, sir.” The man was dressed in an expensive suit. His hair was freshly dyed black when it mostly likely was naturally brown. He dyes it black to make his hair seem thicker and to make his large portioned ears seem smaller. He wanted to make his face more attractive yet forgetful. That seemed odd to Sehun. 

He shook Sehun hand and spoke to him in an overly friendly tone of voice. “Park Chanyeol. I ran this place along with Tao. What can I do to help you today?” 

“I need to speak with Mr. Haung. It’s in regards to his wife’s murder.” Sehun voiced out. He made his volume slighter louder just to see the man react. He smiled again, but slid a glance side to side to see if anyone heard. There was no one else in the lobby with them.

“I’m sorry, sir. But like Irene said, Tao is gone on some personal business.” Chanyeol repeated the excuse again as Sehun began to pull out his badge and showed it to the man who’s smile wavered at the sight of it. 

“It’s important for me to talk to him. I have some questions for him.” Sehun emphasized.

“Who are you again?” 

“I’m Private Detective Oh Sehun.” He introduced himself. 

“Who hired a private eye for the case?” Chanyeol mainly asked himself in surprise than to Sehun, disguising it as a breathy laugh.

“I’m not at liberty to share my client’s identity and privacy.” Sehun explained. This was actually a good sign. He told Junmyeon not to tell anyone about hiring him. This allows him to study people’s reaction on the information once its given to them. That was more telling than any thing. 

“I’m sorry Detective but Tao isn’t here.” Chanyeol repeated with his cheery tone died down a bit. “Is there anything else we can do for you?” 

“Can you tell me where he is?” Sehun asked him. 

“I don’t know where he is. He only called in this morning saying that he wasn’t coming in.” 

Sehun pursed his lips in annoyance. This was stretchy behavior. 

“Can I question the staff then? Just Tao’s personal assistance. All of them if not just one.” Sehun required. “Can I also get a list for every client that came in that week?”

Chanyeol tried to pull off a forced laugh. “I believe we gave all of this information to the police already. Can you not just ask for it from them?” 

“I don’t work with the police.” Sehun made his tone more forceful and intimidating. “I work alone.” 

Chanyeol got his hint and asked him to follow him to the large set of glass doors to the side of the lobby with multiple people at personal desk typing and calling. It was noisy as he walked behind the lawyer who brought him to the room in the back. People were answering phones and shuffling between cubicles like crazy. Sehun hated these types of environments. 

“This is my personal office.” Chanyeol stated as Sehun looked around in the plain and board room. “You can use it to talk to them in private.” 

“That would be great. Thank you.” Sehun nodded as Chanyeol left to get the secretaries. 

Sehun took his seat at the desk. He laid his bag down on the ground, at his feet. He studied the layout of a clean, paperless top with only a computer to the left and a set of picture on the right. A cardholder stood front and center that the top middle.

He waited a few seconds before taking his the opportunity to peek around. He patted his hand around the bottom of the desk to see if there was any secret tape recorder or emergency button. He checked the side drawers for any hand guns or knives hidden in between the vanilla files folders. He slid the top drawer out and scanned over the organized pens and paper clips in there own personal space in the set. There was also a bundle of keys on a shared chain and business cards from various people. 

He closed it once he heard voices near the door. Chanyeol was in a second later with three young women behind him. 

“I will need to question them one at a time.” Sehun informed him and Chanyeol took two girls out and left the one who seemed older than the other two. Sehun could tell that she had been there longer and was not excited to go through this again. 

He invited her to sit and when along in his questioning. He asked her how she got the job and how she long she worked for Tao. He asked how he was as a boss and how well she was treated by him financially. He asked her if she liked him and if she ever found him attractive. He finished by asking her where she was the night of the murder. He asked all the girls this and received all the same rehearsed answers, all vague and sallow. 

Tao was a decent, sometimes demanding boss. He paid them fine and never really made any advances towards them. He didn’t do anything too odd or out of the ordinary. He was just an average boss. An everyday asshole really. 

Sehun smelt the thrown together bullshit from the first answer and he smelt it again when Chanyeol came back into the office as he began packing up his things to leave this now useless visit. 

He came in with his fake positive and careful attitude again. He was now happier because he knew his little plan with the girls worked, leaving Sehun empty handed and back to the drawing board to find a new strategy. Sehun hated lawyers for this reason exactly. They were corrupt like the cops, but actually smart enough on how to manipulate the situation into their favor. The worse part was that Chanyeol actually thought that he was oblivious to it all, like he was just a dumber than dumb cop who didn’t see the game he was playing. He was irked, to say the least.

“So any incredible break throughs, Detective?” Chanyeol thought that he was clueless to what the was doing and that was actually more to his advance than anything. 

“Rome wasn’t built within a day.” Sehun simply quoted. 

He didn’t lift his head up to see how Chanyeol reacted. The lawyer just sat on the edge of his desk and watched him as he packed. Sehun was more than ready to leave. 

“Hey.” Chanyeol called him in a low tone. “Who called you up for this?” 

“I am not at liberty to give out my client’s name.” Sehun repeated himself from before. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m under order of all that bullshit too but still who cares?” Chanyeol waved him off like it was a joke more for status than actual standard they had to meet. “Just tell me who hired you and I’ll make sure that its not known around town too quickly. It will be known by tomorrow no matter what but it won’t be by me at least.”

He was arrogant. Sehun hated him already. 

“Come on. Was it her brother?” Chanyeol asked him in a hushed tone, leaning in close to him. He was trying to make him look at his face and the forceful look he would have in his eyes if he did. Sehun didn’t fail to hear the aggressiveness that was hidden underneath his voice. He heard the desperation too.

Sehun was just about to look up at him and leave till there was a knock at the door. Chanyeol called them in, and it was another clerk girl that Sehun hadn’t seen before. “Mr. Park, we need you out front. She’s back again.”

Chanyeol excused himself from Sehun hastily and hurried out the office behind the clerk. Sehun followed him with his briefcase, waiting a few seconds before walking out to find the hustling environment now calmed and stiff as Chanyeol and the clerk speed off to the opening lobby where a lot of noise was being made. It sounded like a loud women complaining. Sehun walked into the madness without a second thought. 

Once he came into the lounge he saw the woman with two security guards facing her, telling her that they have been ordered to escort her off the property. She was obviously not doing that. 

“Where’s Tao?” The woman demand. 

“Ma’am please-” 

“Don’t ma’am me. Where’s Tao?”

Chanyeol raised his arms up as the woman began to move around the people around her, trying to see. “Ma’am, you are not allowed on the property.” He spoke to her in a stern voice. 

“Where’s Tao?” She demanded again, ignoring him. 

“He’s not here.” 

“Sure he’s not.” She didn’t believe him. “If he’s not here and not with me, where is he then? Spending time with his dead wife at home?” 

Sehun found that more than enough reasoning to see more about the woman as the five people around her began to forceful usher her out. The women was fighting them the whole time, hollering out that this was harassment and assault and all other legal terms she could think of probably. Sehun followed the crowd around her outside into the parking lot. He made sure to stay a few feet behind, but still close enough to listen. 

He saw the face that Chanyeol made when he saw him behind the group, and it told him enough about how he felt about him being there. He was only more motivated to stay.

He followed the group outside onto the sidewalk. They made it as far as the corner till the girl firmly stated that she was not moving till she saw Tao, that she knew he was here, hiding out. Sehun kept that little piece of information at the back of his mind for later on.

Chanyeol made his way over to Sehun, trying to turn him away from the sene but Sehun only shoved him off. He walked forward to the men and squeezed by them silently before making his way over to the girl who was on the concrete of the parking lot now, making her look up to the people on the sidewalk since the firm was stationed on a hill. Sehun stepped down to her level, knowing that he had to talk to her.

“Hello.” Sehun began, reaching into this pocket and bringing out his notepad and pen. “I’m Detective Oh Sehun. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions.”

“About what?” She shot at him. She was defensive for obvious reasons. 

It was the first time that Sehun was able to take a fair look at her. She had a child’s young face that she manage to make into a woman. Her hair was a fake red dye color that has turned ashy with time and had dark roots coming out of her scalp. She had bangs and heavy makeup on, along with scowl. She was standing with her arm crossed, trying to hold still so she won’t seem weak from the shivering. She was cold, which made sense, considering that she was in knee high boots, fish net stocks, and a black mini skirt. She only has a faux fur coat to keep her warm and that was made for a small six year old. She was a professional of the oldest profession. 

“Haung Tao.” Sehun answered her. 

“No.” She refused flatly.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t talk to cops.” She nearly snarled at him. “Nothing but shit.”

“I’m not a cop. I’m a private detective. I work alone.”

“Still.” She glared at him more.

“Can I at least get your name?” Sehun asked her. “Or what they call you maybe?”

“I don’t have to talk to you.” She snapped at him. “Besides I’m not doing anything wrong. You can’t prove anything.” 

Sehun gave her a long look, thinking about how to respond. “Usually people only say that when they have something to hide.”

He saw the look in her eyes turn raging and fearful. She spat at him, and cursed at him in a foreign language. 

He wiped the spit off his coat with a handkerchief he had in his other pocket. He breathed before looking back up to her. She was ready for war. 

“I just want your name. I’m not turning you in to anyone.” He spoke to her calmly. “I agree with you. Cops are shit.”

It took her a long second of looking at him, a moment of hesitant and resentment before she finally spoke up. He knew if he waited it out, he could get her to say something. Besides, she was right. Cops were shit most of the time. 

“They call me Lisa.” She told him, still mean. “They can’t pronounce my real name.” She spoke in a foreign accents with sharp articulation in each one of her words. 

“I feel that.” Sehun nodded. He could really feel that. 

He was about to ask her another question, mainly about what she did for a living and what her connection to Tao was but he was suddenly cut off by a man behind them. He turned to find only Chanyeol standing there, gesturing to his side, where a sudden black car came up beside him and in front of him and Lisa.

“Ma’am, your ride is here.” The lawyer stood with a fake grin plastered on his face. Relief was in his eyes, like he arrived just in time. “You would like to get going now.” He was forceful in his tone again, like an actually demanding boss. 

Sehun turned back to Lisa who was turning her body to the car now. Her swift response implied that this had happen before, and she didn’t want to disobey him like she probably had before. The look on her face like a pouty child who had just been punished or told no about something. She was upset, to say the least. 

“Here,” Sehun pulled out his business card from a pocket in his notepad. “Call me later on. I would like to ask you a few questions about Tao when it is convenient to you.” 

She smiled and took the card before making her way to the car, her heels ticking on the pavement. He knew that she would never call, but she could think about, and remember him from it. That was enough to get inside her head, even as she got into the car and it began to drive pass and away him and the firm. 

Sehun watch the car turn into the street before turning back to the man behind him, standing on the sidewalk, trying to appear as if he was towering over Sehun with his heigh. He was no longer preppy and cheery. He now stared Sehun down, trying to intimate him. Sehun simply blinked in fearless acknowledgement. 

“Son,” The lawyer finally spoke. “I advise that you stop what you’re doing now while you’re ahead.” 

“Are you threatening me, sir?” Sehun challenged him. 

“Yes.” Chanyeol answered him firmly. He step down then, grabbing Sehun by the arm, hovering over his face with one foot still on the sidewalk. “End this now before you get yourself hurt. Everyone has moved on and started over.”

“Not everyone.” Sehun kept his tone hard. “Jisoo hasn’t.”

Chanyeol’s eyes became angry then. Lines formed around his mouth and he pursed his lips, like he wasn’t trying to scream or hit him like he really wanted too. He heaved out a long breath from his nose. Sehun could feel the air on his face. 

“What are you trying to do?” 

“My job.” Sehun decided to take the last word for himself. He ripped his arm away from the other man’s grasp and broke of his glare as he walked on. He had more work to do here.


End file.
